


oh fuck, she's my girlfriend

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Okay, now that was Lorenz, and Claude, only like… her two best friends. Who had both said that Marianne was her girlfriend. And Holst, and Sylvain, who was… a mess with no right to judge anyone’s relationship, but disturbingly perceptive. Normally she didn't care what everyone else said, but… geez.WasMarianne her girlfriend?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	oh fuck, she's my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and my fiancee asked for hildamari and the prompt “everyone thinks we're already dating, but we're just best friends - oh wait”.

Hilda was booooored. Sure, it was kind of entertaining to make Lorenz to do shit for her, but it wasn’t _enough_ , because he could still talk… and that was the most boring part of all. Today he was on (again) about _finding a suitable partner_ and _family expectations_ and probably some other stuff too, but Hilda wasn’t sure because she was scrolling through Instagram for inspiration for some new jewelry she wanted to make. She had two custom orders in the queue - a necklace for Raphael’s little sister’s first school dance and some rando who’d found her on Etsy and asked her to make a pair of earrings - but she wanted to work on something for herself for once… or maybe something for Marianne.

“You’ll find someone someday, Lorenz… the more you whine about it, the longer it’ll take. Girls find that stuff soooo unattractive.” Hilda offered, and if she was being completely honest, it was about the most emotional labor she was willing to put forth for him today.

Lorenz fretted, “In case you hadn’t noticed, Hilda, the pool of eligible ladies is becoming quite small!”

“Lorenz… I think it’s always been small for you. Seriously… when are you gonna like, accept that? Did you ask out Dorothea? No… nevermind, you’re way too… I don’t know, _everything_ for her. Ooh, what about Mercedes? What about Marianne?” Asking him about Marianne felt wrong, and she regretted even offering it as a suggestion as soon as she said it.

“Isn’t Marianne… excuse me for the crass term, but I hope you’ll understand my position, off the market for me?”

Hilda cocked her head to the side, looking down at Lorenz and surveying the job he was doing painting her toenails. Not bad, but what the hell was he talking about? There was absolutely, positively _no_ way he knew something about Marianne that she didn’t, and a new boyfriend would _totally_ be something Marianne would tell her about because she’d definitely need help to even get a boyfriend…

“Why _would_ she be? I mean, she’s _totally_ hopeless, but she’s not going out with anyone!”

Lorenz looked flabbergasted, jaw hanging open in surprise and Hilda couldn’t help but think if he could see himself, he’d probably just want to _die_. Incredulously, he asked, “... is Marianne not in a relationship with you?”

Hilda dropped her phone in surprise right in the middle of typing out the text for her snapchat (making lorenz paint my toes #winning) and gasped, “WHAT?”

“No, Marianne isn’t dating me,” Hilda said, totally sure of herself, and Lorenz dropped it so he could finish painting her toenails the _perfect_ shade of glittery baby blue. That night before she drifted off to sleep, she wrapped her lips around the word _girlfriend,_ considering it for once as something she might _have_ instead of just _be._

\--

“So, if you’re not hanging out with your girlfriend, think you can spare some time _off_ your lazy butt?” Claude winked.

“My girlfriend?” Hilda said, snapping a chewing gum bubble and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Are you crazy, Claude? I don’t _have_ a girlfriend!”

“Sure you do. Marianne’s your girlfriend, right?”

“Noooo!! Marianne’s like, my best friend ever. Ever, ever, ever.”

“... Hilds,” Claude started, laughing as he added, “You told me that you spend every night at your apartment watching horse girl movies and the other half making out.”

“Claaaaaude!!!” Hilda whined, rising from the bed to throw a very generously fluffed pink unicorn at him. “Yeah, so? Whatever! That doesn’t mean she’s my... girlfriend.”

“Uh-huh. Okay. Sure thing, Hilds.”

_Was she?_

Hilda looked down at her phone, where among all of her other notifications, a text was waiting to be read. She swiped the others away to see the notification from Mari! 🐴💖, answering her question about what she wanted for dinner that night.

Okay, now that was Lorenz, and Claude, only like… her two best friends. Who had _both_ said that Marianne was her girlfriend. And Holst, and Sylvain, who was… a mess with no right to judge anyone’s relationship, but disturbingly perceptive. Normally she didn't care what everyone else said, but… geez. _Was_ Marianne her girlfriend?

Sure, they’d hung out like… every day when they were in school and they’d been living together all through college, even during that brief period where Marianne had dated Dimitri Blaiddyd, and Hilda’s bed was more of a princess throne dedicated to her massive collection of stuffed animals than any proper place to sleep because she was always in Marianne’s cozy bed full of really silky blankets. Okay, yeah, the one piece of jewelry Marianne wore and never took off was the friendship necklace that Hilda had handmade, and they made out once or twice a week… or like, every other night. And so what if they knew what each other’s o-faces looked like, because that was just something girly best friends _did_ , but it wasn’t like all of those things… meant they were….

Oh, _fuck_!

Marianne was her girlfriend.

\--

“Marianne,” Hilda said, flopping her head on Marianne’s chest. It was warm there. Comfortable. Marianne smelled good… mostly. Like lavender, and soap, but sometimes horses when she came in from riding lessons, but mostly good. Her nighties were always cute, too, always black or royal blue with little bows, baby blues and pale pinks. She was hopeless, but she was adorable.

“Yes, Hilda?” Marianne said, fingers slipping through her hair, combing back the strands because it made Hilda purr.

“So I have to ask you a question… Lorenz said it, which is whatever, I don’t normally listen to him, but then _Claude_ said it, and then my brother, and then stinky old _Sylvain_ of all people, so I have to ask. Are you my girlfriend?”

Marianne laughed, a shy, soft sound that Hilda barely heard. “Well I suppose I am…”

Hilda jolted upright, leaning over Marianne “You knew you were my girlfriend? _I_ didn’t even know you were my girlfriend!”

“I thought you just might not want to put a label on it… and that was fine with me.” Marianne said, reaching up to brush Hilda’s bangs back from her face.

“Marianne… you’re hopeless, just _hopeless!_ ” Hilda whined, throwing her leg over Marianne’s and straddling her waist, hands on her hips as she pouted down at her. “These are the types of things you _say_ , Mari!”

Marianne brought her hands to Hilda’s hips, tentatively, rubbing her thumbs over the thin fabric of her panties. “I’m sorry…”

“Now… you have to make it up to me. Kiss me!” She leaned down, bubblegum pink mouth barely an inch from Marianne’s chapped lips.

“Kiss me for the first time… as your _girlfriend_.”


End file.
